


Lurking Doom, Existential Dread

by TrashRat (Kwizkid)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: E rating is for later chapters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Henry is a gross boy, Maine is still just an awful awful place in this au, No Pennywise in this universe, No real supernatural threats, References to other Stephen King works, The Bowers Gang is just a bunch of disgusting boys, eventual gore, eventual graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwizkid/pseuds/TrashRat
Summary: You feel like everything in Derry is out to get you, and that feeling is all the more valid when Henry Bowers shoves his way into your life.Maine is really Hell, isn't it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is the first fic I’ve written in a long time, and I’d really appreciate feedback and patience on everybody’s part, because this is going to be one hell of a journey.
> 
> I’m going to try and update every week or so, and I’m sorry about the short prologue, I literally spat this out at 3 in the morning.

It had been very difficult on you, the move. Driving almost a thousand miles from Ohio to Maine with your family packed into your father’s Station Wagon was taxing on the lot of you, but you missed Toledo the moment your family and dog piled into the car. You tried not to think too hard about what school would be like, and you tried even harder to keep down the dread of trying to find friends. What if the people in Derry thought you were some sort of freak?

It was a small community, your father had told you. There were farms and “a whole quarry for you to explore”. Your father had smiled at you, trying to sell the idea to you and your brother. You had thrown a fit the moment he had said that. You had cried, wanting to throw yourself on the ground and wail at him that you didn’t want to find a new place to explore! You wanted to stay put in your home, where you belonged! You knew that wouldn't bring you any favor with your father, and the best response to such a show would be a swift paddling to your backside.

You had tried to make excuses. Benny wouldn’t like the ride, dogs hated being cooped up. Your father had simply assured you that plenty of stops would be made. The next excuse was simply that you did not want to be trapped in the Wagon with your brother of all people, for a whole thousand miles! He had dismissed that point just as easily. You were trapped, a teenager with no choice, no foreseeable escape. 

You were roused from your (very uncomfortable) sleep by your brother with an unceremonious shove, and it occurred to you as soon as you peered out the window that you had arrived to your most final of all destinations. Everyone scrambled out of the car, and with small stretches and sighs of relief, things became very absolute. This was your home. The driveway, the fence… This house was yours now. 

You watched over Benny as he relieved himself for the first time in his new front yard before taking him inside the house. Looking around, a tightness in your stomach made you feel rather uneasy. The rest of the day was spent unpacking the important items as the men of the estate carried mattresses into the bedrooms from the top of the Wagon. You went to bed later on without dinner, the swill of uneasiness stirring in your stomach still. 

Something about your new home didn’t sit well with you, you already knew.


	2. Derry Is Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like the kids at Derry High are going to eat you for breakfast if you aren’t careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally churned out a chapter right after the prologue. Please be proud of me.  
> I really wish this was longer, but I’m so tired. Hopefully I can get out a longer chapter sometime this week.

Some small part of you was happy that you had arrived a healthy week before the start of the new school year. This new place was already causing you enough stress, it would have been all the more awful had you been dropped into the middle of a semester without a clue or a single friend. Your parents had considered that for you and your brother, at least. 

You figured out rather fast that Derry was kind of a dumpy little town from your first excursion to town. It wasn’t the largest, and what they did have to offer was a little mediocre. You allowed yourself to get a little smart in your commentary of Derry’s lack of overall style, which earned you a swift smack from your mother. You weren’t sorry, but you did regret opening your mouth. The move was tough on everyone, she reminded you curtly, and she didn’t want you making a joke of the whole ordeal because you were a little sour about it. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter what I wear,” Convincing yourself that the outfit you had chosen for the first day was stylish enough, you turned in front of your mirror. “Not like anyone would care.” You sighed, heading down the stairs. You sat at the table for a swift breakfast before feeding the dog and grabbing your backpack. Walking to school gave you a moment to collect yourself, and to prepare for the very worst. 

Derry’s only high school was by no means impressive, a building that had most likely stayed the same inside and out since the mid fifties… A place that would no doubt suck the soul from all its students with swiftness and little difficulty. You trudged up the front steps and to the office, feeling a little joy at your punctuality. The secretary was a kind older woman who conversed easily with you about where you’d come from as she found your papers and schedule, writing everything down for you. 

“Can’t figure why anyone’d leave a nice city like that to come down here.” She chortled, half jokingly. “Can’t figure.” You echoed dryly, thanking her and hurrying out of the office, wondering why the hell you had moved here of all places. It was like she’d said… Toledo had been nice. 

Finding your locker wasn’t too difficult, but the moment you put in your combination and pressed the side of the handle down to open it, a hand came from over your head and smacked against the metal with a sharp noise. You tensed immediately, not wanting to look at your possible harasser. Whoever this person was, they smelled strongly of gum… And sweat. Your nose crinkled, and the person, a boy, chuckled. 

“Hey pretty girl, never seen you ‘round here before. Love to get to know you.” There was an almost predatory quality to his voice, and when you looked back, you realized why. 

The figure practically pinning you to your locker was wiry and intimidating, with dirty blond hair that was cut in what you could only describe as a mullet. His blue hues were locked on you with a sort of scary determination, and the toothy grin that his lips had stretched into were as predatory as his voice. When you parted your lips to attempt some sort of response, nothing came out. The boy must have noticed, because he looked even more amused than a moment before. It took you only a moment more to realize the three boys standing to his rear.

A lanky, dark haired boy that looked ready to tear you apart just to amuse himself was to his right, looking at you like you were dinner. To the blond’s left was a much more sturdy built boy with a Slasher shirt and a grimace. Beside him was what you supposed was the runt, a towhead with a sour expression on his face, as if your torment was somehow inconvenient to him. 

“I’m Henry, sweetness. You have a name?” The smile didn’t disappear as he spoke to you, and something in you said to run away, to escape for your life. 

Your mouth, however, foolishly relinquished your name to the boys and you knew almost instantly that this mistake had sealed your fate, the tightness in your stomach returning. 

The boy, Henry, tried to chat you up for another few moments before someone finally came to your rescue. 

“Wow Bowers, you gotta try and jump girls to get some now? Really thought you were above that, at least!” The voice was sharp and snarky, and you could just make out a mess of dark curls from behind the tall one.

“Couldn’t find a sheep to fuck, asshole?” Your mystery savior quipped, and you felt almost worried for this stranger as Henry’s expression twisted angrily. 

Needless to say, the hand above you disappeared, and the messy haired loudmouth was running, chased by the obviously older group. You felt immense relief as they left you, and though you felt bad for your unknown savior, there was no way in heaven or earth you were coming to his rescue. You shoved your things into your locker and scurried off to find your first class before you could find any sort of trouble. 

You figured that none of the boys in that awful little group of theirs were in your grade, as they were in none of your classes. That brought you a little bit of relief… Until lunch. 

Denise, a girl in your math class, had actually taken a liking to you. Denise had suggested that since the class was just before lunch, she should extend an invitation to sit with her at her table. This was an invitation that you accepted readily, and you assumed that these newfound friends of yours could assist you somehow. 

”Do you know the kid with the mullet,” You began to ask, looking around the cafeteria and back at Denise. “Henry, I think?” 

The table went a little quiet, an awkwardness in the air. You honestly couldn’t blame them, from the little bit you had experienced, this boy seemed like bad news. 

“Bowers?” Denise ran her fingers nervously through her dark curls, twitching a bit when you nodded in affirmation. “Yeah… I mean everyone knows something about him. Why?” She looked at her food, and you knew she wanted you to end the subject. 

“Never mind, I just, he freaked me out this morning, you know?” You gave her a tight smile, hoping that you hadn’t just ostracized yourself from the kindest person you had met all day. 

“Alright. Just avoid him, that’s what most people do. He’s not right in the head. I don’t think any of those creeps in his little gang are.” She whispered, as if they could hear her from wherever they were. You gave her a curt nod in agreement, and everything seemed to go smoothly for the rest of lunch. You could only pray that there was some way to survive the rest of your day. 

The last class of the day was English for you, and you felt a soft bubbling of happiness for the first time since you had come to Derry. It had always been a subject you had liked, and you were sure that ending the school day with a good subject would make things right. 

You could not have been more wrong. The second you stepped foot in the room, your eyes landed on Henry Bowers, sitting in the back and staring hungrily right back at you. It took a few moments for you to process this, which was all the worse when you realized that your momentary lapse in focus had left you alone in the doorway. Your little staring contest with the school psychopath had distracted you while everyone had picked their seats, leaving the only available one... Next to one of the people you had been trying to avoid all day. 

The teacher had just finished writing ‘Mr. Donahue’ on the blackboard when he noticed you, scolding you for not getting to a seat. Embarrassment burned on your face as you reluctantly made your way to the back, sitting down and giving a side glance to your neighbor. 

“You and I are gonna have a blast back here, baby. I promise.” Henry had leaned over to whisper to you. Your stomach flipped, threatening to send your sandwich right back up your esophagus. Derry was actually hell, you were convinced.


	3. Henry Bowers Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to fuck up this hard with a girl the first time you meet her? 
> 
> If you’re Henry Bowers, anything is possible.

From the moment Henry had laid eyes on you, he was determined to make you his. Something about you calIed him to you, and he was acting upon it. You were a looker too, which didn’t hurt at all. Pretty hair, pretty eyes, skin he wanted to run his fingers all over, and a voice he wanted to hear whimpering his name. 

Patrick made fun of him at lunch. Called him a bitch for being so careful, which earned the psycho a jab to the gut. Henry wasn’t having any shit from any of his friends, especially not Patrick. 

“Oh wow, Henny, you gonna ask her to maaaarry you~?” Patrick gave a sickening grin, Belch and Vic chuckling at the remark. Henry felt his face heat up in embarrassment, scrunching his face up in anger. 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Hockstetter,” He growled defensively. “I’m just tryn’a get laid.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie, Henry knew that. A little action never hurt anyone, and you certainly were someone he wanted to screw screaming into his mattress. However, that could actually wait if he could help it. You were so pretty, he just wanted to lay down with you and run his fingers through your hair. He wanted to take you to the movies and make out with you in the back row. Hopefully, he could make that happen. 

He strolled into his last class of the day, giving the teacher a dirty look as he made his way to the back row of seats. He claimed a seat and sat back, watching the others pile in. A smile pulled at his lips when he saw you, and suddenly, your eyes were on him. He grinned, and you just stood there, staring at him like you couldn’t believe he was there. He raised an eyebrow at you after a solid minute, and you finally looked around, realizing there were no other seats except the one beside him. 

This was his chance. 

Before Henry knew it, you were heading his way and sitting down beside him. He could feel the words leaving his mouth before he could really think over his opening line. 

“You and I are gonna have a blast back here, baby. I promise.” He had leaned over, smirking. In his mind, he was panicking a little. That was what he chose to say to you? Fucking smooth, Bowers. You looked uncomfortable, and he sat back, grimacing. 

“Or just be a bitch, I guess.” Henry huffed, turning away from you and looking to the front of the class. He hadn’t meant to be so abrasive towards you, but his only advances had been treated with such disdain that it sparked something mean within him. He wanted to make you pay for trying to embarrass him. 

He glanced at you now and again throughout the class, and you were actually focusing on what the teacher was saying. Henry couldn’t help but admire that a bit, as he could never really pay attention in any classes. He had been held back twice because of that, and remembering that made him angry. A good thirty minutes before the bell rang, he stood up and left, leaving you gawking at his retreating form in confusion. This class wasn’t worth it, and no one was going to keep him there anyways. 

He waited outside the school for his friends, carving stupid little symbols into the bark of the tree he rested beneath. Nothing in his life had ever gone his way. His father was an abusive drunk, his education was poor and unlikely to continue, and… You wouldn’t even give him a chance. Maybe he wasn’t the best guy out there, but he would protect you. He would take you out, fuck you good, and stick around after… And more than once a week at that. 

He narrowed his eyes and stabbed his knife into the tree, a soft growl leaving him. He wanted you to be his. He needed you to understand that, and someday soon you definitely would. Henry was going to make you his, and he didn’t care what he had to do to get there. 

“What’d that tree ever do to you?” Henry looked up, seeing Belch standing over him with his hands shoved into his pockets. He supposed the larger boy had gotten sick of class as well.

“Shut up.” Was Henry’s smart reply as he ripped the knife free of the offending foliage and stood to meet Belch at full height. Belch rolled his eyes, turning to walk to Amy and Henry found himself following. 

“‘S it that girl?”

“Why do you fuckin’ care?” Henry squinted at him, defensive. 

“Sorry for askin’, just was wonderin’. You’re usually less… Stabby this early in the semester.” Henry heard Belch chuckle as he came to his Trans-Am and unlocked the door. He knew that his friend cared, but opening up to someone came at the risk of ridicule. One thing Henry couldn’t stand was being made a fool of.

“... Yeah, it’s her.” Henry walked to the passenger side, sliding in as Belch unlocked and pushed the door open for him. He needed to tell someone, he rationalized, and Belch was the only friend he had that would genuinely care to help. The larger boy hummed, leaning back in his seat and looking up. He was thinking. 

“Are you tryin’ to be nice to her?” He asked, giving Henry the side eye. They both knew the answer was no. Gentility wasn’t exactly within either of the Bowers nature, and they knew that. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but everything he said and did tended to be… Abrasive at best. 

“Well, that’d be the place to start. Tell her she’s pretty, compliment somethin’ she’s doin’... Stuff like that. Girls like that.” He advised, and Henry found himself actually listening. Maybe it was out of some sick desperation… He wasn’t sure what hold you had on him, but he actually wanted to follow advice for once. Before Henry could try and ask Belch for more wisdom, the back door was yanked open by none other than Patrick. 

“Let’s get this fuckin’ show on the road, boys. I got weed, time to get to the Quarry.” Patrick grinned, pulling Vic in behind him and slamming the door closed. Henry bit back a groan of distaste, but he figured getting high and sitting around for a few hours could help him think of ways to get your attention. 

Before he knew it, they were off to the Quarry, and Henry was hoping tomorrow would be better… That you’d be more inclined to speak to him. 

He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already getting some love for this work and I really would love to thank everyone reading this! I’m so proud of myself for getting another chapter out, and I’m planning a more gruesome chapter next time around, so stick around! Much love!


	4. The Dog and The Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing worse than horror stories, it's the girls at school.

After a few days of failed flirting on Henry’s part, you began to see a lot less of him. Sure, the both of you shared a class, but he always left really early. 

Something about it seemed very suspicious to you, but you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. You carried on, happy that you were beginning to have some semblance of a normal school life. You spent most of your time before classes and at lunch with Denise, grateful that someone normal wanted to be around you. She even invited you to her house one afternoon, and you had a wonderful time watching movies together. You were beginning to consider her to be your best friend.

But of course, these good times weren’t going to last

Denise told you about Derry’s history… As well as some things about other towns in Maine. The more you learned, the worse you felt. The uneasy feeling in your gut returned when she got to the story about the rabid dog.

“How did no one know they were in the car?” You swallowed thickly, looking down at the newspaper clippings. Your friend shrugged, flipping the pages.

“Everyone but the father was away, ‘n the dog killed him. They had no way of knowing someone was there. It happens.” She said, as if it weren’t too big of a deal. Your gut clenched. You felt sick. 

“I think… That’s enough for today, Dee.” You shut the book and she shrugged, sliding out of her chair and moving to the kitchen. You shoved your books into your backpack, zipping it shut and slinging it onto your shoulders as you stood. 

“One for the road.” Denise approached you, rounding the island with two sodas. She handed one can to you and walked you to her door. You gave her a brief hug in parting before pulling away and beginning your trek home. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid dog as you walked, pulling the tab on your can to open it. You gulped down some of the sugary liquid, looking at the houses you passed. Rabies was a dangerous disease, you couldn’t imagine seeing a dog like that. All foaming and angry, ready to tear you to bits. Your stomach was quick to sour, and the soda no longer interested you. You were quick to tip the can upside down, pouring it into somebody’s lawn and hurrying away before you could be caught. 

You could have sworn someone was watching you when you were walking near the Barrens. You told yourself that it was just paranoia, that you had just heard too many stories and it had messed you up for the rest of the day. There was nothing out to get you, just a line of trees. Yet, you couldn’t shake that feeling of dread that followed you all the way home. Your brother Jake was the only one home, sitting down at the kitchen table and doing his homework. You sat opposite of him, glancing at his work and pulling out your reading assignment for English. You knew your mother would be upset if you weren’t doing your work when she got home.

You finished the assignment with ease, within an hour. You had always been good at reading, where your sibling was best at math. Jake couldn’t read as fast as you, so you helped each other the best you could when it came down to it. You could irritate the hell out of each other when all your respective homework was finished, neither of you wanted to cause trouble for your parents. As you were helping Jake with his spelling, the front door opened and your mother called the two of you out to help carry in the groceries. You helped put away the food while Jake finished his homework, and then the both of you assisted your mother with making dinner. The mundane activities that plagued your home life took your mind off the thoughts about the dog, and all was well until after dinner.

You washed up and went to your room, changing into pajamas and plopping down onto your bed to read before bed. You were having trouble focusing after a few moments as you began to wonder what the dog had been like in it’s rabid state. You shouldn’t have cared, you knew that. It was one thing to be unsettled or frightened by the story, but you found yourself wondering. What if Benny got bit by something rabid? You wondered what on earth your family would do if the sweet eyed collie sleeping peacefully on your rug became some wild eyed monster. 

You were plagued with nightmares all the night long. Red eyed monster dogs and big scary men who went around strangling people haunted you, and when you woke in the morning, you felt as though you hadn’t gotten any rest at all.

You got dressed and left the house with only a piece of toast to keep you going… Not that you could have stomached anything else. You avoided walking past the Quarry, trying your luck at a different route, heading straight up Witcham and then crossing to Costello and over the Kissing Bridge. It felt longer, but the last thing you wanted was more reason to worry. The moment you saw Denise again, you asked her to cut it with the history lessons. She laughed at your request, but agreed not to tell you anymore if it bothered you so much. You spotted a glance of Henry, but ducked into your first class before he could notice you. 

You could barely concentrate, doodling in your notebook the entire class. You felt eyes on you, but when you looked around, no one was looking your way. You swallowed thickly and lowered your vision again. The day seemed to go on forever, and you found yourself staring off into space or out the window for most of your classes. Even at lunch, you couldn’t bring yourself to be as social, staring off into space again. 

“Are you alright?” One of Denise’s friends asked you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. You flinched, moving away in surprise. He apologized and you felt a little bad for such a reaction.

“No, it’s okay… I just zoned out for a moment there.” You sighed, laying your forearms on the table and resting your forehead atop them. Denise looked at you and frowned, and you gave her a side-glance.

“I don’t need to go to the nurse, if that’s what you’re wondering.” It was almost as if you could read her mind. You stood up, sighing and excusing yourself to the hall. You needed air. You walked to the bathroom and locked yourself in a stall, leaning against the door and running a hand back through your hair.

“Get it together.” You breathed out, swallowing thickly and looking up at the ceiling. The door outside swung open, and you could hear a group of girls walk in. You knew from a few small interactions that one of the girls was Greta Bowie, and you knew you had to get out of there as soon as possible. Moving quietly, you peeked out of the crack in the stall door and saw exactly what you expected. Greta and her friends were grouped around the mirrors, fixing makeup and hair, talking about things and laughing. You considered making a run for it, but they would see you no matter what. 

You sighed, turning and flushing the toilet before you opened the door to your stall. You walked over to the one free sink to wash your hands, not looking over at them. You were prey here. 

“Nice shoes.” One of the girls looked you over. It was a back-handed compliment and you knew it from her tone. You muttered a soft thanks without meaning it at all, heading to the door. 

“You’re that girl Bowers is after, huh?” Greta turned, looking at you. You made eye contact with her and frowned. 

“I don’t know-“ You started, but she was quick to cut you off.

“Oh you’re definitely that girl. I’d be careful if I were you. Who knows where he’s been.” She smirked snidely. You wanted to run, but you knew there were consequences if you did. So you stood there, clenching your jaw. 

“I bet she likes him, that’s why she isn’t saying anything.” The girl who made the comment about your shoes was laughing at you. 

“Gross.” One of the other girls sneered. It was at that moment you threw caution to the wind. You clenched your fists so hard your knuckles turned white, facing them. 

“What the hell do you even know? All you have is gossip.” You knew you weren’t intimidating in the slightest, and you knew your comment wasn’t special or biting. What you did know was that opening your mouth had been a big mistake that you would suffer for. 

“Oh? Really,” Greta grinned like a wolf at the kill. You knew you were finished. “Because I know for a fact that he wants you, I heard it from Patrick Hockstetter personally.” 

You felt sick again, running away before you realized it, their laughter at your heels. 

You couldn’t stay at school. You didn’t want to disappoint your parents, but you couldn’t be stuck in that hellhole for another 3 hours. So you grabbed your things from your locker and you ran. You ran out of the school and across the kissing bridge and into the trees. You headed for the quarry, only stopping when you were near the water. 

Shucking off your shoes and socks, you sat at the waterfront and let your feet soak in the cool water. You laid back on the gravel, and you cried. You sobbed so hard your chest hurt and your vision was blurry with tears. You could feel snot running from your nose and you knew you looked disgusting.

But you hated this place. You hated this town, you hated the people. You hated the disturbing stories you heard and the way they made you feel. You cried until you felt numb, standing and shucking off your clothes so you could wash off and swim with the hopes that it would improve your mood. 

It did feel good to get into the water. You scrubbed your face clean of tears and mucus, laying back and floating calmly. You felt more relaxed than you had in weeks… That was probably why you hadn’t heard footsteps against the gravel approaching you.


	5. Use Your Noggin, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry can't keep his damn mouth shut to save his life

Henry saw you wandering through the hallways like a ghost, and for a moment, he wondered genuinely if you were alright. He could almost hear his dad’s voice in his mind:

 

“Don’t be such a pussy, boy.” He would have said. Henry frowned deeply and shook his head. 

He had decided that he was done with school before third period, shoving his book in his locker and heading out alone. He didn’t bother to wait for his friends, stalking over the bridge and into the line of trees at the edge of the barrens. 

If you didn’t want him, that really was your loss. At least, that’s what he told himself. It was so irritating to deal with his feelings as it was, so his next instinct was to be vicious… Yet, he still couldn’t find it within himself to hold resentment towards you. 

“Stupid girls…” He grumbled to himself, kicking a rock. 

He hung around the trees for a moment, wondering just what he was going to be doing all on his own at the Quarry. He didn’t exactly have weed or booze to keep himself occupied, so he supposed he would just have a smoke and go swimming. When he got to the rocky bay of the water, he saw a pile of clothes and a backpack. Your backpack. The next thing he noticed was a man standing beside the water, casually talking to you in the water. You sounded nervous, uncomfortable even. 

His immediate reaction was to call out to you, walking over to try and make the stranger leave. When he approached, he saw you in your state of undress and he could only stare for a moment in amazement. He had to tear his eyes away and focus on the stranger.

“Who the hell are you?” Henry barked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Robert Gray,” He said casually, turning to the shorter man and smiling in a way that made Henry feel unsettled. “And you?”

“What are you doing talking to my girl?” Henry narrowed his eyes, completely disregarding the question he had just been asked. The older man raised a brow in question, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“Oh, apologies, have I come in between the two of you? Some sort of date?” Robert inquired, still smiling. Henry’s lip curled up in disgust. 

“Fuck off.” He spat, motioning for the man to leave. Robert laughed, putting his hands up defensively.

“Alright. Apologies, again. Enjoy your little gathering, children.” With that, Robert Gray turned and walked out of the Quarry. Once he had retreated far enough into the trees, Henry shook off the feeling of unease that interaction had left him with and turned his attention back to you. You were getting out of the water, looking at him with wary.

“What a creep,” He muttered, looking away to save you the embarrassment. “Are you alright?” He asked, voice softening.

“Yeah… I- Thank you, Henry.” You murmured, and he found himself surprised. Not only because you had just said his name, but because you had just thanked him. He could feel his heart clench as he rubbed the back of his neck with a suddenly clammy hand.

“Yeah… No problem. I uh… That was just gross, y’know? Couldn’t just let him talk to you like that, grown man picking on a girl.” He was rambling, and as soon as he realised that, he shut his mouth, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He really couldn’t get it right with you, could he?

He could hear his dad again, calling him a worthless good-for-nothing. He couldn’t even talk to a girl without fucking up.

“I thought it was really nice of you. You got me out of a really scary situation… I really appreciate that.” You said softly, pulling your clothes on over your damp undergarments and turning to walk a little closer to him. Henry looked over and noticing you were covered, relaxed a bit.

“No problem… Do you want me to stay? You know, in case any other freaks come your way?” He dug his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. 

He really didn’t know what he expected you to say, really, he expected you to say no. He figured you would have just ran away like usual. However, this time he seemed to have gotten really lucky because you didn’t even move away. 

“Yeah. You can stay.” You murmured shyly, sitting down to slide your shoes back on. Henry swallowed thickly, sitting beside you and wondering what to say. Out of habit, he took a cigarette out of his pack, looking at you out of the corner of his eyes to see if you showed any signs of disgust. You didn’t seem to say anything against it, so he lit it and sat back.

“So… “Your girl”, huh?” You questioned, looking over at him. He almost choked on a lung full of smoke, forcing himself to exhale. 

“Well, I didn’t mean ‘my’ girl, I just-” He sputtered, face growing warm with embarrassment. “I was just helping, he could have raped you or something.” He blurted out

“... Uh…” You were visually surprised at that comment, jaw slack and brows furrowed.

He realised exactly what he had just said, turning to you.

“Shit- Wait-” He scrambled for an explanation for his comment, face very red. You were already getting up, and he wasn’t quite sure how to save himself. This was it, this was the last chance he had before you left. 

“I didn’t want that creep hurting you, okay? You’re the only girl I give a shit about!” Henry exclaimed, just as you had picked up your bag. You paused out of confusion and just before you could respond, the both of you heard a rustling from behind the trees. Before you knew it, Patrick was walking towards you. 

“Oh man, really? You got her out here all by herself? Nice job, Henny.” The lankier teen laughed, and Henry grimaced.

“Shut up-” Henry balled his free hand into a fist, seeing Vic and Belch walking over out of his peripheral. He had the sinking feeling that this day was only going to get worse.


End file.
